Missing & Unspoken Words
by Not For A Moment
Summary: From the Author of Music & Possession, Barely Touchable, and Love & Luck: Austin went away on his world tour, leaving behind Ally, his girlfriend. Now that he's back you'd expect everything to be Happily Ever After, right? Wrong. Austin and Ally have trials and tribulations to go through together, mainly Austin's past and the reason he can't tell Ally three little words.
1. Far Away but Never Gone

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Author's Note:** It's finally here guys! The first chapter to the sequel of Music & Possession! Ah! I'm so pumped guys! I've been having really bad Writer's Block but now it's clearing up. Score one for me, and score twenty-nine for WB. But hey, who's counting? Any who! Hope you guys all like it!

Oh! And if any of you are on WattPad, check me out! There's a link on my page to my profile! It's mostly werewolf stories, but I still hope you guys like them nonetheless!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_*{Ally}*_

The wintry breeze hit her, raising gooseflesh along her arms and any bare skin the wind could find. Hugging her body, Ally tugged on her jacket, since it was her source of warmth on the abnormally cold summer night. The faint sounds of crickets chirping and cicadas humming drifted through the air, filling her ears with the soothing songs. A peaceful night in Miami; possibly a perfect night, but to her, it was anything but.

Ally's gaze wandered over the football field, lingering on the scoreboard lastly. The school finished up their Farewell Festival; an event they threw for the seniors as a good-bye. The clean-up committee and the hired band were the last ones there, aside from her of course. Everyone left an hour before, ready to leave their high school life behind.

But Ally was the only one who wasn't ready to let go just yet. There was one thing holding her back. Though, that one thing was a person. And all she had to hold on to him by was a promise she made months before; nine months before to be exact.

Normally, any person in their right mind would have come to the conclusion that the promise was a lie. However, she saw the truth in his eyes, heard the honesty in his voice, and sensed the complete faith in his words. So, she held on to the promise.

Ally's fingers tapped on the freezing metal of the bleachers, lost in her own thoughts. She hummed a tune, just a random tune, which tugged her heart. The song lyrics popped into her head at that moment, and she didn't stop herself from singing them.*****

_I'm staring at these empty walls_

_Wondering when you'll visit me again_

_When will you come?_

If she were Penelope from _The Odyssey_, ****** then she understood how she must've felt. She knew what it was like to wait every day, hoping her loved one would finally come home. Only, Penelope waited for twenty long years, whereas Ally waited for mere months. But it didn't matter, because she just wanted to have him by her side again.

_If there is anything at all_

_Coming in between our love_

_Please show me, 'cause I am barely hanging on_

But little by little, the doubt started picking at her. The promise grew weaker as the days turned into weeks, and weeks to months. Slowly, she found herself fearing the worst. Ally fought to hope, to stay strong. It only grew harder when she woke up each morning, hoping for something whimsical like a text.

_Can anybody hear me?_

_The silence is deafening_

_Why do you feel so far away?_

Far away, far, far away; she didn't know where, but he was far away from her reach. Not just physically, but in status. He was famous, a celebrity know world-wide, where she was a just nobody. And she fell for him, fell for the real him.

_I know you can hear me_

_When the silence is deafening_

_Even though you seem far away_

She needed him. Ally admitted that, but she didn't know how long she could keep holding on for. Her heart however, was completely tied to him. No matter what reason her mind threw at her, Ally's heart anchored her in the raging sea of doubts.

_And I know you're here with me_

_But I just need the faith to see_

_Nothing can separate me from your love_

Ally's hand found the heart charm hanging on the silver necklace around her neck. She gripped it, clutching it tightly to the point where her knuckles turned white. The metal warmed from the heat of her hand, despite the chilling temperature of the icy night.

_The silence is deafening_

_Why do you feel so far away?_

_When I know you're here with me_

_But I just need the faith to see_

_Nothing can separate me from your love_

_From your love_

Ally let the song fade softly, and she dragged the last note out to the point where it was just a breath of air. Tears escaped her eyes unknowingly, but she made no move to wipe them away. Instead, she let them fall because it had been far too long since she let them go.

Taking in a shaky breath, Ally stood up and wiped lingering dirt off her jeans. She ran her hoodie sleeve over her cheek, finally drying up her tears. She took in the football field one last time, her last memory of high school. A sour smile tugged at the edges of her lips, the memories rushing back to her.

"If only you didn't have to leave Austin," she whispered under her breath, shoving her hands in her jean pockets.

Pivoting on her heel, Ally made her way to her car. The Sting, her father's car, sat in the empty lot, alone and pitiful. Shaking her head wearily, Ally pulled her car keys from her back pocket. As she jammed the key into the driver's side, a boom rang in her ears.

She cringed, hissing at the noise. Ally whipped her head around, to see if the band dropped a microphone that was still on. To her utter surprise she found something better. She found someone better actually.

More tears, tears of joy and shock, flooded her eyes. There he stood, sweaty and out of breath, on the stage. Austin, in his radiant glory, stood on the stage, microphone in hand. His lips curved into a wide grin, brown eyes gleaming with unmistakable happiness.

"Where do you think you're going, beautiful?" he asked into the microphone, his smile turning into a smirk. "We still have one more song to go. Isn't that right boys?" The band had reset up there equipment and cheered in agreement when Austin turned his attention to them. "This one's for you Ally."

* * *

_*{Austin}*_

His heart rammed in his chest, trying to break free from his ribcage. Austin looked left and right, trying to remember which street to turn on to make it to Marino. His flight landed thirty minutes ago, marking the end of his world tour. But he wasn't finished yet; he needed to find Ally.

Dez emailed him about the Farewell Festival the school scheduled to hold that day, and he thought it would be the perfect place to reestablish his relationship with his girlfriend. A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth; he never grew tired of calling Ally that. But at that moment, Austin needed to get to the high school.

His plane arrived two hours late, and the festival was probably over by then. But Austin still had to try. Ally could have stayed behind to help clean up, knowing the kind of person she was. At the same time, it was ten at night and maybe she went home already. He was still going to try no matter what though.

So Austin broke into a sprint, following the signs along the road leading to Marino. A car would have been faster, but he didn't trust Miami traffic. He had to see Ally at that moment, and he trusted his legs more than a car that could go ninety miles an hour. That's how desperate he was.

The high school came into his view, and instantly, hope flared in his chest. Austin ran faster, praying to God that she would be there. He rushed to the side gate, but it was locked. He swore like a sailor, and started climbing the fence. It was only a ten foot wall, no biggie. If only it was that easy.

Once he got to the top, his jean leg caught in the fence wire. Austin cursed viciously, struggling to pull his leg free from the fence. As he tried to, he ended up falling over and tearing the bottom of his jeans' leg. He fell to the ground in the next instant, and he swore when he landed on his back.

"Damn it," he cursed as he stood up and patted dirt off his clothes as best he could. Once finished, he rushed to the football field.

He skidded to a halt when a familiar brunette sat on the bleachers. His heartbeat spiked at the sight of her. She hadn't changed much. The only difference is that she was even more beautiful to him at that moment than when he first saw her on the first day of school. And she was his, all his and his alone.

But he hurt her; he knew that much. He wasn't able to text her, or call her, or even video chat her while away on tour. He made one mistake and that mistake was not keeping contact with her while they were separated. By doing so, he must've hurt her and brought her to the conclusion his promise was a lie.

However, he was back now, and he was going to prove to her that he still kept his promise. Even if it took her years to forgive him, he would try to make her love him again. He did once; he sure as hell could do it again. He had no doubt about it.

Spotting that the hired band hadn't left yet, Austin made his way over to them. When they spotted him, they gave him the typical "Oh my gosh! You're Austin Moon!" bit. He gave them a moment to settle down before speaking.

"Are you guys done yet?" he asked politely, which earned him vigorous nods in response. "Okay, I need a favor from you guys."

"Anything for you Mr. Moon," one of them answered. "Just tell us and we'll do our best to do it."

"Awesome," Austin replied, giving them a grateful smile. "You see that girl on the bleachers?" Austin pointed to Ally. "She's my girlfriend and as you know, I just finished up my world tour. I want to sing her a song and I need you guys to help me out. Do you think you can handle it?"

The band nodded to his request and they quickly reassembled their instruments. Austin helped them out, keeping an eye out for Ally. She started making her way to her car, completely oblivious to what was happening around her as usual. Though, Austin couldn't help but grin idiotically. His girlfriend had a tendency to do that to him.

When the band finished setting up, Austin turned his attention back to Ally. She stood by her car, digging around her pockets for – what Austin assumed were – her car keys. To stop her, Austin purposely dropped the microphone in his hands. The device clattered to the floor, causing a booming shriek to blast through the speakers.

Ally whirled the second he had picked up the microphone again. Her chocolate-colored eyes widened when their gazes met. His lips curved into a smug smile at the look on her face. It was the exact reaction he wanted.

"Where do you think you're going, beautiful?" he questioned into the device, his smile becoming a smirk. "We still have one more song to go. Isn't that right boys?" The band cheered in agreement. "This one's for you Ally."

Austin nodded to the drummer, who clicked his drumsticks over his head. The band began playing as Austin tapped his foot to the rhythm. Licking his lips, he put the microphone to his lips and began singing. *******

_Lights off, a shot in the dark_

_We get lost when we're playing a part_

_We lay blame like we know what's best_

_It's a shame…_

Austin watched Ally as she crossed the field towards him. With every step she took, his heart raced faster and faster. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was freaking out. His Ally could have changed in nine months. She could have stopped loving him and gave up on him for all he knew. And he was terrified that's what happened.

_We break when we fall too hard_

_Lose faith when we're torn apart_

_Don't say you're too far gone_

_It's a shame_

_It's a shame_

He wanted to, more than anything, just hold her in his arms and beg her to not have stopped loving him. Austin worried that she lost faith in him and was beyond the point of ever loving him again. He couldn't imagine his life without Ally in it. It was too dull, too dark without her. She brought light and color back into his world. She was the whole reason his life was more vibrant and worth living.

_I'm still standing here_

_No I didn't disappear_

_Now the lights are on_

Austin jumped off the stage and made his way towards Ally. She had slowed down her pace once she reached the halfway point. She was hesitating, that much he could tell. She was scared and he could see it in her innocent, brown eyes. It hurt him to actually see her like that. But he was back now, to prove to her that he kept his promise.

_See I was never gone_

_I let go of your hand_

_To help you understand_

_With you all along_

_Oh, I was never gone_

He stopped a foot away from her, belting out the rest of the song with all his might and passion. Austin let every emotion he felt for her flow into the song. Everything he went through, everything she did to restore him, everything she did to bring him back to life, bring him back to the world of color and life.

_I'm still standing here_

_No I didn't disappear_

_Now the lights are on_

_See I was never gone_

_I let go of your hand_

_To help you understand_

_With you all along_

_Oh, I was never gone_

Austin let the last note drag on as he pulled the microphone away from his lips. His breathing escaped his lips in heavy gasps and shaky pants. Sweat plastered his hair to his forehead, some loose locks falling from his forehead and over his eyes. Though, they didn't obstruct his view from the petite beauty in front of him.

Her eyes stayed locked on him, misty yet focused on him as if she were afraid he'd disappear. Austin tentatively reached out his hand, gently and cautiously grasping her hand once it was in his reach. She didn't move, but averted her gaze to their now joined hands. When she brought her gaze back to his, she spoke.

"Austin?" she whispered with a cracking voice. "Is it really you?"

"The one and only," he answered cockily, giving her a wink which turned her cheeks crimson. "I'm back, Als."

Tears fell from her eyes and she tackled him to the ground in a bone-crushing hug. Austin laughed when they landed on the floor. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist and held her to him. He rested his head into her neck, inhaling her subtle yet sweet scent. He missed her.

"I missed you," she murmured into his chest as if she read his thoughts. "I missed you so much."

"I know, Als. I know," he chanted; planting kisses on her hair and forehead. "I missed you too."

Then, they lay there, enjoying the comfort of one another's presence. Time stopped, frozen in that one moment. Nothing in the world mattered to him anymore. All he wanted, all he needed, was in his grasp. He vowed that he would never let her go, never let her leave him and take vibrancy away with her. She was too precious, too vital for his survival.

Everything she did for him, everything she was, made his life and the life around him so much dearer to him. Austin couldn't imagine how he managed to get through nine months without his Ally in his arms, without her near him, in his grasp. He was just thankful to have her once again in his reach.

"Austin?" Ally called, pulling away slightly to look him in his eyes.

"Yes, beautiful?" he smiled as he reached up to cup her cheek with his hand.

"I love you," she confessed softly as she leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips.

Austin's smile grew when she kissed him. The words rang in his ears like a sweet song he never grew tired of. She loved him. She didn't stop loving him. His Ally kept his promise, and he did as well. Only, there was one thing he couldn't do to show Ally he felt the same. He couldn't repeat those words to her.

Love was an emotion that did not exist in Austin's body. There was one point in his lifetime where he could love. His love was rooted so deeply into his heart that it blinded him from reality. And his love was all for one person, and that one person only. But _she_ uprooted that love and took every remnant of it with her, leaving the space where his heart was supposed to be hollow and cold.

However, Ally brought warmth back to the emptiness in his chest. It wasn't love, but he so desperately wished it was. He wanted to love her with all his being, with all he had left in him. She was his everything, and yet he couldn't give her the one thing she so obviously gave him. He couldn't give her his love, which was destroyed when _she_ destroyed him.

* * *

**Footnote:** The End! They both live Happily Ever After. NOT! As if. C'mon guys. It wouldn't be a story if Austin & Ally didn't go through trial and tribulations. Oh and they will face many trials and tribulations. Mostly Austin's past and I know you all are dying to find out what happened that made him such a cold, hurt person in the beginning.

*** **"Can Anybody Hear Me?" by Meredith Andrews. Do not own.

**** **Don't own it.

***** **"Never Gone" by Colton Dixon. Do not own. But I wish I did.

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Hannah V._


	2. Old Friends and Competitions in Miami

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Author's Note:** Sorry guys for the delay! I've been having really bad Writer's Block and summer work for school. I have six books to read, 20 chapter of Latin Vocabulary to memorize, and a packet to finish. To say I'm stressing out would be an understatement. Any who! Hope you guys all like it!

Oh! And if any of you are on WattPad, check me out! There's a link on my page to my profile! It's mostly werewolf stories, but I still hope you guys like them nonetheless!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_*{Ally}*_

She woke up to a pair of powerful, lean arms wrapped around her waist. Ally looked up to find Austin sleeping next to her, head rested in the crook of her next. He wore no shirt, but Ally knew they hadn't done anything...naughty, the night before. She still had her pants on and he did too.

However, that didn't mean they easily couldn't have. They could have, but they both were tired and not prepared to do "the nasty," as she called it. Though, in due time, Ally knew without a doubt that intimacy between them would escalate. It just didn't happen that night.

Lazily, she began running her fingers through his bed head. She missed the feel of his hair on her hand while he was gone. There was so much she missed of him, but that was the one thing she missed the most. His hair was just so lush and bright she wondered how he kept it like that.

"Morning," Austin murmured against her neck; his breath scorching her skin in a soft breeze of hot air.

"Morning," Ally smiled as she continued to play with his hair.

"Having fun, beautiful?" he chuckled playfully as she twirled a lock of his blond waves around her index finger.

"Mmhm," Ally hummed, tilting her head to the side so she could give him a content grin.

Austin sighed abruptly, snuggling closer into Ally's throat. "I could get used to this," he mumbled, kissing her neck tenderly. "Falling asleep with you in my arms to wake up with you next to me, I mean."

"I know the feeling," she laughed, closing her eyes and savoring the moment. "I could get used to this too."

"But we can't stay in bed all day," he grumbled as he rolled over and got out of bed.

"Why?" she questioned while Austin helped her up. "It's summer, you don't have work and I don't need to go to work until noon."

"I know, but I want to take my wonderful girlfriend out on a date," Austin smiled as he tugged his shirt back on. "But we'll need to make a stop at my place beforehand. I need a shower and some clean clothes."

"Alright, give me ten minutes and I'll be ready," Ally explained as she grabbed a towel and a clean change of clothes before hurrying off into her bathroom.

"Need any help?" Austin called playfully from the other side of the door.

"Maybe," she answered back, almost in a purr.

Austin groaned. "You're killing me Ally."

"Oh well," she giggled in absolute amusement. With that, she jumped into the shower.

After ten minutes, like she said, Ally emerged from the bathroom. She wore a coral and white Raglan top, floral print jeans, and coral-colored sandals. Her hair was blow dried and down in their natural, russet waves.

"Ready?" Ally asked as she grabbed her phone off her nightstand.

"Almost," Austin answered, getting off the bed and sauntering towards her.

He circled his arms around her, and pulled her into a steamy kiss. Without hesitation, Ally kissed him back. Her hands instinctively went into his hair, weaving themselves in the gold strands. Austin nipped into her bottom lip, enticing a low moan from Ally's lips.

He walked them backwards, sitting them down on her bed and having her straddle his lap. Ally dragged her tongue slowly along the edge of his upper lip, teasing him in the worst way possible. She got the reaction she wanted when Austin's hands dug in to her hips.

He did the same to her, only he repeated her action much more slowly and sensual than she had. Not liking his teasing, Ally decided to that two could most definitely play the game they were caught up in. So, she did the one thing she knew would have him eating out of the palm of her hand; she ground her hips into his.

Austin pulled away to let a hiss escape his lips in a vicious breath of air. A smirk graced her lips as her boyfriend's eyes started clouding over. He growled, which had Ally shivering because it was that damn sexy. Then before she knew it, she found herself under him with his body between her legs.

Realization hit her at that moment, and she sighed bitterly. They had to stop while they were ahead. Their day was already planned out and if they were to engage in "the nasty" then it would ruin all their plans. So, sucking it up, Ally sat up and pushed Austin way from her gently.

"Whoa there, big boy," she jested, flashing him a lighthearted grin. "We have a date, remember?"

Austin sighed. "I know," he muttered as he stood up straight and took her with him. "It's just been a really long time since I've kissed you."

She rolled her eyes at him whimsically. "Oh, and I haven't either?" Ally replied sassily.

"Okay, it's been a long time for the both of us," Austin agreed.

"Yes, yes it has," Ally leaned up and quickly pecked his lips before pivoting on her heel and strutting out the door. "Are you coming, Austin?"

He quit staring at her and followed her in suit. Her dad was already out of the house, working at Sonic Boom. So, they didn't spot him when they were leaving. The two got into the Sting, Austin drove since they were going to his penthouse.

The car ride was spent laughing and joking around, with the occasional sing-a-long when one of Austin's songs came on the radio. After what seemed like hours of fun, but was actually only fifteen minutes, Austin pulled into the parking lot of the building he lived in. They were there a short twenty minutes while Austin got ready for their date. Then, the returned to the car and had another enjoyable time.

After driving for half hour, Austin pulled into the parking lot of a small, beachside café. He got out of the car, jogged to Ally's side, and opened her door for her. Ally smiled up at him, which he returned before closing her door. Austin put on a pair of sunglasses and tugged on his hood, and Ally knew why.

He was Austin Moon and he didn't want their date interrupted by his fans or paparazzi. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers before they started waking to the front of the building. Austin held the front door open for her, like a complete gentleman, and followed her in right behind her.

A waiter led them to a small table near the window which gave them a perfect view of the beach and the morning sun. He also handed menus and took their drink order before leaving them alone again.

"Do you like the café?" Austin questioned, eyes filled with what Ally assumed was nervousness.

"It's perfect Austin," she assured him, her smile widening when she saw the nervousness disappear from his eyes. "How did you find it?"

"We parked in their parking lot the day I took you to the carnival. I made a mental note to take you on date here one day, because I knew you'd like it," he responded, grinning sheepishly.

"I'm glad you did," she beamed just as the waiter came back to take their food orders. He also brought them their drinks before retreating to put in their order.

They started talking about the time they spent away from each other, trying to catch up on nine months' worth of events in one date period. Ally explained that Dez and Trish started dating just a bit after he left. He was in a bit of disbelief but still happy that they finally got together. After talking for a bit longer, their conversation was interrupted.

"Ally?" a familiar voice called from behind her. Ally looked up to see James, her old friend, standing a few feet behind her. She stood up without thinking and walked up to him.

"James? What are you doing here?" Ally smiled, happy to see her friend after so many years. "I thought your grandma said you were studying abroad in Sydney."

"I got back two days ago," he explained, running a hand though his black hair. "Man, it's so good to see you after so long. How have you been?"

"Great, now that you're finally back in town. As I recall, you owe me some money from when we were kids?" Ally jested, playfully punching him in the arm. "Oh shit!" Ally swore when she realized something very important; she was on a date with Austin.

Ally looked back to find Austin staring at her, his glasses back on his face and covering his eyes. Ally grabbed his hand and dragged him up to his feet. She wrapped an arm around his waist, which made him do the same, and they headed back to James.

"James, this is my boyfriend, Austin," Ally introduced, beaming when she said 'boyfriend,' but she noticed how James's smile stiffened when she did. However, she ignored it and turned back to Austin. "Austin, this is my old friend, James. We go way back, even before Trish. But don't tell her I said that. She likes to think she met me first before anyone else."

Austin laughed. "Nice to meet you," he greeted sticking out his free hand to James for him to shake.

"Same," James replied, shaking Austin's hand. "Sorry I caught you at a wrong time Lys. I didn't mean to interrupt you and you boyfriend."

"It's no biggie," she assured him; grinning at the fact he still called her 'Lys' instead of Ally. When they were younger, everyone called her Ally and he didn't want to use the same name everyone else did. So, he called her Lys, which he got from her full name, Allyson. "I'm glad we met though. We should catch up again some time."

James nodded. "We should. I'll be helping out my gran at the thrift shop, so just stop by anytime. It was nice to see you guys, but I just came to get my morning coffee before I head over to Vintage Treasures. See you later."

Austin and Ally bade him good-bye before heading back to their seats. Their food came a moment later and they resumed their date. Ally was glad to have met James again. They had a lot to catch up on and she was definitely going to have to catch up with her old friend.

* * *

_*{Austin}*_

_Ally's so naïve,_ he thought.

Austin lied on his bed in his penthouse. His date with Ally ended an hour ago and he had dropped her off at work when they finished. He then retreated to the dull confines of his home, since he had nothing else better to do.

Austin didn't particularly like the way his girlfriend was acting towards another guy. Even though James was her friend, she was too carefree around him. Her carelessness and naivety blinded her; she didn't see the way James looked at them.

His smile was forced, his eyes showed obvious jealousy toward him and a love that wasn't the 'friend' kind towards Ally, and James looked as if he wanted to rip Ally out of his arms and take her away. Austin shuddered at the thought. It made him uneasy when he thought about losing Ally or having someone take her away from him.

He trusted Ally, there was no doubt in his mind about that, but he didn't trust James. Ally wasn't the type of person to go behind his back and cheat or something like that. No, she wasn't _her_. Still, that didn't mean James wouldn't try swaying her feelings or stealing her from him.

Though, Austin was determined not to let that happen. He couldn't live without Ally by his side. She saved him, restored him. She had done what Kira tried and failed to do for many years. And for that, it made the void in his chest sting.

Austin wanted to love her, needed to love her. She deserved someone other than him, someone who could love her back just as she did to him. She deserved someone like James, and yet, he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let her go.

His phone rang, pulling him out of his thoughts. Austin dug around his jean pockets and put his phone to his ear. When he answered it, Starr's voice blared in his eardrum.

"You're going to be on Miami Rocks!" Jimmy Starr shouted with excitement and pride clear in his voice.

"Seriously?" Austin asked in disbelief. "How did you manage to get me on the show?"

"I didn't," Starr responded, "The producers of the show begged to have Austin Moon in this season's competition."

"Really? They begged?" he laughed, sitting up. "Who are the other competitors?"

"Scratch 3, Grim and Grace, 5 Ways, Obsidian Rapture, April Loveless, Rook's Vibe, C6, Tear N Wear, and Cay Knolls," Jimmy answered automatically. Austin stilled at one of the names in the list. His past was coming back to haunt him.

"Jimmy, all the names you just said, we're all in the top ten of today's music charts," Austin explained, perplexed by the list of competitors. "Why are we all on the show?"

"This is Miami Rocks tenth season and they want to make it bigger and better than the past nine. This season's prize is an honorary place in the Music Hall of Fame. They'll even have the winning artist's last song go platinum."

Austin's jaw dropped; a place in the Music Hall of Fame? How did the producers manage that deal? But that wasn't important at the moment; Austin was too busy fantasizing having his name put into the Music Hall of Fame.

"So do you want to do it?" Jimmy inquired, dragging him away from his thoughts again.

"Do what?" Austin wondered.

"Have our writers whip up some new songs or that girl who wrote you those amazing songs?" Austin told Jimmy about Ally writing his songs and how she could get some credit for them. Jimmy agreed of course, but Austin never really thought about asking Ally to write more of them.

"Uh, I'll have to check with her," he replied, unsure if Ally would accept or not. "I'll check back with you tomorrow."

"All right. And don't forget, you're supposed to sing the National Anthem for the Heat's game tomorrow night," Starr reminded before hanging up.

Austin put away his phone and went back to lazing around on his bed. He still had two hours until he could visit Ally on her break. Though, time went by very slowly. He sighed and decided to take a nap. Jet lag tired him out and he might as well take care of it. So, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Footnote:** Sorry again guys for the late update, but I have a lot on my plate. I have four other stories on Wattpad I'm updating and three on here. Add my summer work, family, and pest of a brother, and you've got a wonderful way to spend your summer losing your mind. Note the sarcasm. But! I will do my absolute best to get this story updated and Barely Touchable too!

_/_

In the mean time, answer these questions:

*What weighs more? A ton of bricks or a ton of feathers?

*Who do you think is the girl that hurt Austin? **a)** Tilly **b)** April **c)** Cassidy **d)** Grace

*Will James try to steal Ally away?

_/_

**Thanks for reading!**

___Love y'all and stay awesome!_

_~Hannah V._


End file.
